Cleyra
Cleyra is a settlement on the Mist Continent in Final Fantasy IX situated on a gigantic tree. The path through the tree is known as Cleyra's Trunk. The town of Cleyra is surrounded by a sandstorm, protecting it from harm. The sandstorm is powered by one of the four fragments of a summoning jewel. The Cleyran people were originally Burmecians, but, following a disagreement over the Burmecians' taste for war, the Cleyrans distanced themselves from Burmecia. Story Following a disastrous summoning attempt in Alexandria, the eidolon Alexander was extracted from its summoner and its gemstone split into four crystals. One of these pieces was given to Burmecia, sparking a civil war over its ownership. A group of fundamentalists eventually took the crystal and founded Cleyra in the Vube Desert. Around a 100 years ago, Cleyra severed its ties to the outside world and remained isolated behind its sandstorm. Zidane and his party make their way to Cleyra to protect it from the greedy Queen Brahne and her black mage army who have destroyed Burmecia. Many Burmecians made their way to Cleyra as refugees, including the King of Burmecia. Soon after their arrival the usually docile Antlion attacks Puck. The party saves the young prince, but he runs away, stating he does not wish to see his father. Freya reports back to the King of Burmecia in the cathedral and is asked to participate in the Ritual Dance. The Ritual Dance is performed to pray for the strengthening of the sandstorm that surrounds Cleyra and grant it protection against outside intrusion. Four female Cleyrans and Freya perform it, while a fifth plays the harp that contains a sacred jewel. Unbeknownst to the Cleyrans, this is a summoning jewel. At the end of the dance the harp strings shatter, dissolving the sandstorm, revealing Cleyra, and allowing the Alexandrian forces to besiege the great tree. The party descends the tree trunk, finding only a couple of soldiers along the way. They stop at the bridge where Freya realizes such a small force could not constitute a proper attack. Puck arrives to confirm that the soldiers at the trunk were just a decoy. The party hurries back to Cleyra but, with the protection of the sandstorm gone, General Beatrix attacks the town with her soldiers and black mages warp in from the Red Rose directly into the settlement. The party attempts to defend the citizens by directing them to safety, and after guiding the surviving Cleyrans to the cathedral, the party is ambushed by a horde of black mages. They are saved by the timely arrival of Sir Fratley, and the party escapes into the cathedral. Beatrix infiltrates the building and takes the jewel atop the sacred harp, stating that they "fail to grasp the true power of the jewel". She flees and is pursued by Zidane and company, who engage her in battle to reclaim the gem but fall to the Alexandrian general. Beatrix teleports out with the black mages. Zidane, Vivi, and Freya follow and end up on the Red Rose as Queen Brahne summons Odin. The sky turns black as the eidolon parts the clouds, and with a single spear obliterates Cleyra, leaving behind a colossal mushroom cloud. If s/he was recruited, Quina leaves the party for the time being, citing his/her fear of heights for his/her departure. Zidane, Vivi, and Freya are left thinking s/he died in Cleyra's destruction until his/her reunion with Zidane and Vivi in Qu's Marsh later. Sir Fratley similarly goes missing and the surviving Burmecians and Cleyrans are scattered across Gaia. Locations Cleyra's Trunk The road to Cleyra is a long maze within the giant tree filled with sand pits and monsters. Whether it was fashioned this way naturally or caused by the Cleyrans is unclear. The journey up the trunk contains several switches that alter the flow of sand within the tree, and thus may open up new passages and treasures. After a certain point up the trunk, the player is unable to leave until the story permits so. This is the earliest time Quina can learn Auto-Life, by eating a Carrion Worm. Cleyra Settlement Cleyra itself is a small settlement atop the tree. It is divided into several smaller zones. Entrance Cleyra's entrance. When the party finally arrives after the long climb up the tree trunk, Forest Oracle Kildea will offer to give Zidane and Vivi a tour of Cleyra. Sandpit The Sandpit is located beside the entrance. It is the home of a tame Antlion. It also directly connects with the passages that lead up to the settlement. After the Active Time Events with Quina, s/he can be found here still looking to eat. In a daze s/he will think the swirling sand of the pit is ice cream and jumps in, getting sucked down. Zidane will chase after and both will fall past the bridge the passed on the way up and end up landing on the inaccessible ledge in the sand base, now being able to reach the two chests with the Silk Robe and second pair of Magician Shoes. After the Alexandrian army invades Cleyra, both Stiltzkin and the Inn's Moogle will be found here instead. Town The Town is the liveliest part of Cleyra. A market (which is closed during the events of the game) and the town's Inn are located here. This is also where the player can find Soldier Dan who sells weapons and armor. Observation Post The Observatory is a small platform built over a protruding branch of the giant tree. It is where Cleyra's citizens pray and relax. Water Mill Area The Water Mill is Cleyra's source of water, pumping water from the ground. Windmill Area The Windmill uses the sandstorm's power to draw water all the way up to the treetop. Star Maiden Nina's shop is located here. Cathedral The Cathedral is the place of worship where the Cleyrans pray to the sandstorm and perform their ritual dances of strengthening. The Cathedral is also home to the High Priest who rules over Cleyra. Items * Phoenix Pinion x4 * Remedy x2 * Ether x3 * Hi-Potion * Ore * Thunder Gloves * Mythril Vest * Gysahl Greens * Echo Screen * Yellow Scarf * Elixir * Phoenix Down * Emerald * Zuu card * Nymph card * 970 gil * 1250 gil Ether, Hi-Potion and Phoenix Pinion are purchased from Stiltzkin for 444 gil (who can be found inside the Inn after the sandstorm disappears). Quests Mognet When the party first meets Mopli in the Cleyra Inn, she has a letter for Zidane: After Freya joins the party in Cleyra, Mopli will receive a letter: The letter the party delivers from Mopli to Serino on the Red Rose: Evacuation The player must direct Cleyrans to safety, and the number saved determines what reward the player gets. At the water mill the player should advise the oracles to go right. At the inn the player should tell Dan's family to go left, and then by the bridges, tell them to go right. At the observatory the player should tell the villagers it isn't safe. At the cathedral Fratley appears to eliminate the enemies. After Beatrix takes the jewel from the harp and exits the player can speak to the survivors who gift the following items: *Burmecian Kid Jack: Nymph card *Burmecian Refugee Learie: Elixir *Burmecian Kid Adam: Zuu card *Tree Oracle Wylan: Ether *Sand Oracle Satrea: Phoenix Pinion *Flower Maiden Sharon: Remedy *Water Maiden Shannon: Phoenix Down Saving everyone earns the Out of Harm's Way achievement/trophy in the latest versions of Final Fantasy IX. Shops Soldier Dan's Shop Nina's Item Shop Enemies * Type B * Type B x2 * Type B, Soldier x2 * Soldier x3 * Antlion (Boss) * Beatrix (Boss) Musical themes The theme of Cleyra's Settlement is called "Cleyra's Settlement". When traveling through the trunk, the theme is "Cleyra's Trunk". During the ritual dance, the song played is "Eternal Harvest". A piano arrangement of "Eternal Harvest" can be found on the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy IX album. Other appearances Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Cleyra Sandpit Cleyra Cathedral Gallery ;Artwork Cleyra Artwork.jpg|Settlement artwork. Cleyra Settlement FFIX Sketch.jpg|Settlement artwork. Cleyra concept.png|Settlement concept artwork. Cleyra Settlement FFIX Art 2.jpg|Settlement concept artwork. Cleyra Settlement FFIX Art 3.jpg|Settlement concept artwork. Cleyra cathedral concept.png|Cathedral concept artwork. Cleyra Cathedral Interior FFIX Art.jpg|Cathedral concept artwork. Cleyra Settlement FFIX Art 1.jpg|Inn concept artwork. Cleyra Trunk Entrance FFIX Art.jpg|Cleyra Trunk entrance. CleyraTrunkConcept.png|Trunk artwork. Cleyra's Trunk Artwork.jpg|Trunk artwork. Cleyra Trunk FFIX Art 1.jpg|Trunk artwork. Cleyra Trunk FFIX Art 2.jpg|Trunk artwork. Cleyra Trunk FFIX Art 3.jpg|Trunk artwork. Cleyra Trunk FFIX Art 3.jpg|Trunk artwork. ;Backgrounds and Screenshots Cleyra-sandstorm.png|Cleyra sandstorm. FFIX Cleyra Destroyed WM.png|Cleyra after destruction. CleyraTreasureRoom.jpg|Artwork of the treasure room. Clerya Mice.jpg|Concept artwork of the Cleyra citizens. Cleyran Oracle FFIX Art.jpg|Cleyran oracle. |fILE:Cleyran Dancer FFIX Art.jpg|Cleyran dancer. CleyraTrunk1-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background in Cleyra's Trunk. CleyraTrunk2-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background in Cleyra's Trunk. CleyraTrunk3-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background in Cleyra's Trunk. CleyraTrunk4-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background in Cleyra's Trunk. CleyraTrunk5-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background in Cleyra's Trunk. CleyraTrunk6-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background in Cleyra's Trunk. CleyraTrunk7-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background in Cleyra's Trunk. Cleyra1-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background in Cleyra. Cleyra2-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background in Cleyra. Cleyra3-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background in Cleyra. CleyraAntlion-ffix-battlebg.png|Battle background in Cleyra when fighting the Antlion. CleyraTreeRoots1.png|Tree Roots. CleyraTreeRoots2.png|Tree Roots. CleyraTreeRoots3.png|Tree Roots. CleyraTreeTrunk1.png|Tree Trunk. CleyraTreeTrunk2.png|Tree Trunk. CleyraTreeTrunk3.png|Tree Trunk. CleyraTreeTrunk4.png|Tree Trunk. CleyraTreeTrunk5.png|Tree Trunk. CleyraTreeTrunk6.png|Tree Trunk. CleyraTreeTrunk7.png|Tree Trunk. CleyraTreeTrunk8.png|Tree Trunk. CleyraTreeTrunk9.png|Tree Trunk. CleyraTreeTrunk10.png|Tree Trunk. CleyraTreeTrunk11.png|Tree Trunk. CleyraTreeTrunk12.png|Tree Trunk. CleyraTreeTrunk13.png|Tree Trunk. CleyraTreeTrunk14.png|Tree Trunk. CleyraTreeTrunk14Clear.png|Tree Trunk without the sandstorm. CleyraBridge.png|Bridge. CleyraSandpit.png|Sandpit. CleyraEntrance.png|Cleya Settlement entrance. CleyraEntranceClear.png|Cleya Settlement entrance without the sandstorm. CleyraWaterMillArea.png|Water mill. CleyraWaterMillAreaClear.png|Water mill without the sandstorm. CleyraWindmillArea.png|Windmill. CleyraWindMillAreaClear.png|Windmill without the sandstorm. CleyraInn.png|Inn. CleyraObservationPoint.png|Observation Point. CleyraObservationPointClear.png|Observation Point without the sandstorm. CleyraTownArea.png|Town area. CleyraTownAreaClear.png|Town area without the sandstorm. CleyraCathedral1.png|Outside the Cathedral. CleyraCathedral1Clear.png|Outside the Cathedral without the sandstorm. CleyraCathedral2.png|Cathedral. CleyraCathedral3.png|Cathedral. CleyraCathedral3Clear.png|Cathedral without the sandstorm. FFRK Cleyra Sandpit JP FFIX.png|Japanese image for Cleyra Sandpit in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Cleyra Cathedral JP FFIX.png|Japanese image for Cleyra Cathedral in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. External links * There is a notable fan arrangement of "Cleyra's Settlement" by Kate Covington. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IX Category:Towns Category:Organizations in Final Fantasy IX